Metamorphosis
by Sorry that username is taken
Summary: Change. It happens to everybody. It can be good, it can be bad. It can happen instantaneously, or over time. Change. It is the perfect word to describe Percy's life, as he goes on a life altering quest, betrayal by those he thought he could trust, finds new family, and regains old family. This is the story of Percy's metamorphosis, this is the story of how his life changed.


**Chapter 1**

_Percy POV (the entire story will be unless I say otherwise)_

"Please don't go, the war just ended, we deserve some peace, you especially. Let someone else take this one!" Annabeth, my beautiful girlfriend pleaded.

"You know I can't do that. The prophecy came to me, it means that it is mine to complete. You of all people should realize that" I replied, depressed at the concept of another quest so soon after the war.

Not only was the timing bad, (When is it ever good?) but the prophecy strictly stated that this was one I would have to complete without my friends.

She sighed, "I know, it's just that I worry about you being by yourself. I mean, who is going to counteract your seaweed-brain-nish?"" She asked with a small smile on her face at the end.

I put on a fake pout, which slowly turned to a grin. "The good news is that I have one more week with you before I leave." "Well then, we are going to have to make sure we don't waste any time, huh seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked, crawling onto my lap from her spot next to me on the beach.

The sun was setting, creating a beautiful seen paired with the ocean. However, to me, it was only the second most beautiful thing here. "Right as always Wise Girl," I said before pulling her into a kiss.

That was the start to the rest of my night which proved to be nice and peaceful. Little did I realize that this would be one of the last peaceful moments I would experience for a long time.

**LINE BREAK**

'WEEOOOOWEEEEOOOOWEEEEOOOOO!'

The police sirens the Stolls had provided for the border patrol to alert trouble rang, waking me up from my peaceful sleep. I didn't bother to change into my armor.

I grabbed my sword and sprinted out of my cabin decked out in Finding Nemo pajamas. I quickly got to the hill to see the border patrol fighting through a large horde of monsters who were chasing a kid who looked to be about 11 or 12.

I quickly uncapped my sword and jumped into the fray. I lunged at a hellhound that had cornered the boy. He was shaking in his shoes. I quickly slashed at the hellhound, decapitating it, before spinning around and stabbing an earthborn that had attempted to sneak up on me.

It disintegrated, (since Gaea had been defeated the remaining ones have, and they've been slowly picked off by demigods) and I turned and fended off another hellhound before jumping to the left and killing it as it lunged at me.

I then turned to the kid. "You all right?" I asked. He shakily nodded, too scared to speak. "Good, now stick with me, and I'll lead you to safety, aight? Let's go!" I said and slowly led him up the hill while fending off any monsters who attempted to come near us.

By the time I got him to the top of the hill, all the monsters were killed except one injured hellhound. All of the border patrol was unconscious but thankfully otherwise unharmed.

The kid picked up a sword from a fallen soldier and killed the hellhound with a sloppy overhead slash. The entire camp had just gotten there.

"Nice job Prissy, letting the kid do all the work?" Clarisse sneered at me. The kid thankfully came to my defense. "Are you kidding? I only killed that one. He was amazing! He was all like 'die monster' and they were all like 'oh nooooo' and the he was like 'ka-pow' He must be a superhero, hey why are you all looking at me?"

We had stopped listening to the overly hyper child because he had been claimed. By my father. "What is that?" He asked transfixed with the slowly fading trident above his head.

I got a large grin on my face. "It means that you are my brother" I said still grinning. "Really!? That. Is. AWESOME!" He yelled bouncing up and down like a toddler who drank a six pack of Red Bull.

I just chuckled and led him to our cabin while explaining the gods to him.

**LINE BREAK**

The next day, after breakfast, I brought Lenny around and showed him his schedule while getting to know him a bit. He's 11 years old, and looks kinda like me except his eyes are a deep blue and he has dirty blond colored hair instead of black like mine. He was about 4'6, and his personality reminded me of Nico's before his sister died.

"Alright, Lenny, before you start any of that, I want you to come with me and we will start training your water powers." I said once I had shown him everything he needed to know. Somehow, he was even worse than me at archery and was banned from the range within 10 seconds of touching a bow. It didn't even have an arrow in it…

"Really? That's gonna be so cool! Can you show me some of the stuff you can do?" He asked, using puppy dog eyes at the end. "Fine, but first let's get to the beach, alright?" I asked. He nodded enthusiastically in response.

Once we got onto the beach, He looked at me expectantly. "Okay, today's lesson is going to be making waves, like this one" I said, making a tsunami sized wave rise behind me. "Whoa, am I gonna be able to do that?" He asked staring at me with wide eyes.

I chuckled, "If you practice enough, you will be able to do a lot more than that Lenny" "Well then, what are you waiting for, teach me!" He replied enthusiastically. I chuckled at his impatience, but I'm happy that he's an eager learner.

So, we spent the rest of the day practicing his water powers, and while it isn't anything significant, they have improved. When we finished, we went back to our cabin so we could have a quick rinse off before dinner.

When we got there Lenny looked at it in confusion, "What happens if it rains?" He asked. It reminded me so much of myself that I had to bite back a laugh. "We still have to eat" I said with a look mirroring that of the one that I got from my mentor all those years ago.

Lenny opened his mouth to reply, but he must've decided not to, because he never said anything. We got our food, and I explained to Lenny how everything works, and he followed me to sit at the Poseidon table.

We were soon joined by Annabeth, who after the war gained permission to sit with me during meals. "Hey Seaweed Brain, Oh, you must be Leonard, nice to meet you." Annabeth said extending her hand to Lenny who shook it and said "I prefer Lenny. Who are you?" "I'm Annabeth, Seaweed Brain's girlfriend" She replied.

"Oh, cool. Percy talks about you a lot. I'm surprised I didn't recognize. Especially after you called him Seaweed Brain." Lenny said with a smirk. "Oh, anyways, I came over here to spend time with you before you leave on your quest tomorrow." Annabeth said turning her attention from Lenny to me.

"Quest? Can I come?" Lenny asked hopefully. "Sorry kiddo. The prophecy stated that I am the only one to go on the quest. Maybe next time" I replied, and even though I knew I couldn't bring him, his crestfallen expression did make me feel kinda bad.

The rest of the dinner really passed by in silence, other than the occasional chit-chat. Before I knew it, everybody was gathered at the bonfire. One of Apollo's children, Kent, stood up and called for silence. "Who here wants to hear the story of how Percy defeated Gaea all by himself?" A chorus of yes's went off, and as Kent started telling the story, I got lost in my memories.

_*flashback*_

_I looked around me at the war-torn battlefield. The majority of both armies were dead. Leo was 10 feet away from me with a massive spear protruding through his head, from the area where he sacrificed himself to give us the chance to kill Iapetus, the only titan that was in the war, as Gaea was able to help him regain his memories._

_Frank's charred corpse was next to Hazel's. Both died when a dragon blew flames on them from behind, killing Hazel, and burning the rest of Frank's stick. Piper, who had a nasty cut going down the length of her leg, was helping the wounded, most notably Jason who had attempted to take on Gaea only to be sent flying 50 yards._

_Annabeth was behind me protecting my back. But I knew that she was close to fainting from exhaustion. The Olympians were all captured by Gaea, after they had helped us defeat the Giants._

_Gaea was standing there in front of us. You see, she used the blood of Leo and Reyna to help her rise, and she took control of Reyna's body to use as a host until her own body was finished._

_With a wave of her hand, Annabeth was incased in a mound of dirt, leaving only her head out. "Your girlfriend shall watch as I crush you Jackson" Gaea said before letting lose a maniacal laugh and charging at me at godly speeds._

_She slashed at me quickly and powerfully, but I was a good swordsman, and was able to block each of her attacks, however I was unable to cancel them. I was being continuously pushed back as she bombarded me with attacks._

_I was so focused on her attacks with her sword that I didn't see the giant rock fist coming at me until it was too late. I was sent flying, and everything went black. When I awoke, I was at the bottom of a dark pond in what seemed to be a cave._

_I slowly got out, and looked out the entrance of it only to realize that I had made the cave when Gaea had smashed me with her rock hand. I slowly climbed down the cage and went over to where the Old Olympus was._

_I hid behind a stone pillar just outside the old throne room. I could see the Olympians, minor gods, and Roman and Greek demigods alike all in cages as Gaea was rambling to them about their demise. She was no longer in Reyna's body. She was now in her true form. She asked them if they had any last words._

_She then took out a sword that I didn't recognize at first. After a second, I realized that it was Riptide. She raised the sword and was about to destroy this altar like thingy in the middle of the marble room when I decided it was a good time to make my entrance._

_Before I could though, a sword plopped down in front of me. It seemed to be made of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, and Stygian Iron. I picked it up to examine it. The second I touched it, I felt power rush through me. I saw a note on the side. _Unlock your true potential _it read._

_I took the note off and stepped out from behind the pillar. "Hold it right there Gaea. If you want to destroy Olympus, then you're gonna have to go through me!" I declared. Everybody gasped. Gaea included. However she masked it up quickly with a grin._

"_Ah, Perseus, You never fail to disappoint. I am looking forward to killing you for real this time." She cackled then charged at me. This time however, I called upon the power I felt enter me upon picking up my new sword and I charged at her, and we met each other half way._

_She swung her sword down at me, but I deflected it and attempted to stab her, however she rolled out of the way at the last second. I lunged and slashed at her, but she blocked it then countered by kicking me in my thigh, causing me to drop to a knee. _

_She then attempted to take my head off with a wild slash, but I was able to dive under it and tackle her, bringing both of us to the ground. I then pushed off and attempted to stab her, yet she rolled out of the way again._

_I started to get angry, and things around me seemed to move in slow motion. I charged and slashed at Gaea, and she attempted to move her sword up to block, but she couldn't get it there in time. The slash went diagonally across her chest causing her to stagger back._

_As she staggered back, I roundhouse kicked her sending her into the wall. She was bruised and had ichor all over her body. "W-what are you?" She asked quietly as I brought my sword up to end it all. She was barely able to raise Riptide in defense, and when my slash hit it, Riptide shattered, its pieces scattering everywhere, along with the dust that the remnants of Gaea turned to._

_*end flashback*_

Everybody was clapping when my flashback ended. "Alright children, it's time for bed" Chiron said, and everybody left for bed, though there were some groans of protest.

"Good night Seaweed brain, please get your quest done quickly" Annabeth said before kissing me and running off to her cabin mates. I turned to Lenny "Alright bro, Light's out once we get to the cabin. I am leaving pretty early in the morning, so I'm gonna say good bye right now. I'll see you once I finish my quest. Until then, keep practicing your water powers, Okay?" "Okay, goodbye Percy" And with that we got to our cabin, and I entered a dreamless sleep.

**Line Break**

I woke up feeling groggy and irritated. I looked at my watch to see the time blinking back at me. 4:30. Ugh. I hate waking up early. I grabbed my bag of stuff that Annabeth helped me pack, checked my pocket to make sure my sword is still there. It transforms into a pen just like Riptide did. However this sword still needed a name.

Oh, I finally thought of a good name, I thought to myself. I looked over camp one last time, before I turned to leave, thing about how much my life had changed. It really is a fitting name for my sword, _metamorphosis._

**First chapter. Tell me what you think. REVIEW**


End file.
